


Time Out

by PattRose



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What are these two men talking about?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Out

Summary: What are these two men talking about?   
Warnings: Just fluff and teasing.   
Word Count: 761

 

Time Out  
By Patt

 

“Time out. Time out. We can call that right?” Russ asked Milt breathing very hard.

“You’re a master of timing Agnew; you want a time out now?” Milt asked.

“I can hardly breathe, big guy. Not all of us are used to this. This is new to me,” Russ ranted.

“I told you it would be easier every time we did it. You’ve just got to get used to pushing yourself a little more than usual. I promise you’ll be all right. I would never hurt you,” Milt swore.

“I know you would never hurt me. You’re just a big old pussy cat,” Russ teased.

“I’ll show you pussy cat,” Milt warned.

“Oww. That hurts, now can we take a time out?” Russ asked.

“Don’t mess with the bull or you will get the fucking horn. Am I right, Russ?”

“I believe, I believe. Now ease up a little bit, please?” Russ pleaded.

“Oh god, I love when you beg,” Milt answered as he eased up.

“I thought we were going to start this slower. I didn’t realize you were going to be all over me the first night. Geeze,” Russ whined.

“Whining is for girls, Russ.”

“What a sexist thing to say, Milt.”

“Are you going to pay attention or talk about chics?” Milt asked getting pissed off.

“All right, all right. Give it to me, hard. I’m ready,” Russ said wondering if he really was.

“How is that, Russ? Is it hurting you in any way?”

“Yes, it’s hurting me in every way possible. God, you never said it was going to ache like this,” Russ whined some more.

“Do you want me to stop?” Milt asked.

“No, I can handle it. I don’t want you telling anyone I was a wuss,” Russ said.

“Russ, I don’t tell anyone about our private life. So don’t worry about me saying anything to anyone. Now do you want to stop?”

“Just ease up a little and go slower,” Russ instructed.

Milt did as he was told and Russ became more comfortable in minutes.

“Am I getting the hang of it, Milt?”

“Yeah, Russ, you’re getting the hang of it. You’re going to be handling it harder in no time at all.”

“Thank God I didn’t want to be known as a wuss,” Russ said.

“Take a deep breath and let’s go harder this time,” Milt ordered.

“I liked it nice and easy,” Russ complained.

“Well get ready, because it’s going to be hard this time,” Milt warned.

“Oww, oww, oww. Okay, now you can stop,” Russ whimpered.

“Did I hurt you, Russ?”

Russ sat up and smacked Milt on his bare chest. “Yes, that hurt. I want to start easy or I’m not starting at all.”

“Fine, if you want to be a wuss,” Milt joked.

“This is easy for you to say. You’re the weight lifting trainer from hell.”

“It’ll be easy for you too, all it takes is long hard work,” Milt promised.

“Okay, okay. But I’m going to be too tired for anything at home. Did you have any plans tonight?” Russ whispered, wiggling his eyebrows evilly.

“We did enough for tonight Tarzan. Let’s get home, get showered and exercise some other parts of your body,” Milt suggested softly.

“Sounds like a plan,” Russ agreed and they walked out smiling and laughing all the way to the SUV.

Font and Aaron stared at each other and smiled. Font finally said, “I swear they were talking about something else the entire time.”

“They were teasing us, Font. You know how Chamberlain loves to pull our legs,” Aaron admitted.

“I have to tell you, I was getting turned on by the talk,” Font confessed.

“Hit the showers,” Aaron threw a towel at Font and laughed.

They hit the showers and dressed to leave. 

“Do you suppose they’re really doing anything?” Font wondered.

“Nah, it would be too obvious. They’re just good friends. Like us,” Aaron joked.

“I never want you talking to me like that, Aaron.”

“See you tomorrow, Font,” Aaron called out over his shoulder as he walked out the door.

Milt and Russ were sitting in the SUV across the street when Aaron came out.

“So did they buy the act?” Russ asked.

“I told you they would. They’re moron’s, I was getting hard when you and I were talking about that stuff.”

“Let’s drive home and take care of business,” Russ suggested.

“Yes, sir. At your command,” Milt kidded.

“Oh it’s going to be one of those nights. Drive faster, Milton.”

And Milton did just that.

The end.


End file.
